Hidden Desires
by Obsequium Minaris
Summary: Weiss Schnee has a problem... a very embarrassing, very sexy problem, one that she isn't willing to bring up to her husband for fear of what he might think if she does. But there's only so long she can hold back her hidden desires before they become too much to handle... No smut; rated for implications.


Hidden Desires

* * *

Weiss Schnee-Arc had a problem. It was a very particular kind of problem – the kind that couldn't be fixed by easily sharing it with someone else, even if logic dictated that she do so. It was the kind of problem that was embarrassing, so embarrassing that even bringing it up around the wrong person would be tantamount to committing social suicide. If the wrong person learned about it, her reputation would go into a tailspin and never recover.

As much as it felt wrong for her to admit, Weiss Schnee-Arc was addicted to porn.

Specifically, the BDSM kind.

Frankly, this was all Blake's fault. The last time she had been over to the Schnee mansion, the cat Faunus had accidentally left one of her books behind. Weiss had at first been tempted to throw it away (after picking it up with a pair of tongs and some gloves, of course)… but curiosity had kept her from doing so. There had to be a reason why Blake was so into this… this… literary _garbage, _right? Surely, reading one page wouldn't hurt, if for no other reason than to sate her own curiosity.

One page became two.

Two became ten.

Ten became a hundred.

Weiss couldn't put the book down. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. She'd had no idea that people were into something so… so _debasing. _It was disgusting. It was demeaning. It was insulting.

It was the hottest thing she had ever imagined.

The only time Weiss could remember getting as hot and bothered as when she had been reading the book was on her wedding night. Thank goodness Jaune was nearby, because she _really _needed to relieve some tension afterwards, and something had told her that her fingers weren't going to be enough.

Of course, even that couldn't sate her for long. She loved her husband – really, she did – but the images on the page made their bedroom activities seem so… mundane by comparison. Weiss had been tempted to call up Blake and ask for more information about what she had read, but there was no way she was going to talk about her sex life and fetishes in front of her friends.

She may have been rapidly turning into a pervert, but she wasn't drunk enough to do that, nor was she Yang.

That left only one option: the DustNet. Such a convenient invention – message boards, online shopping, market updates…

All the porn she could have ever asked for, and all for free.

And so, her time alone quickly turned into _time alone –_ her, the family computer, perhaps a glass of red wine… Oh, and her fingers slapping against her crotch as fast as she could make them.

It felt wrong to do this when she was so happily married, but there was no way she was going to bring this up to Jaune. He would think of her as some kind of ridiculous mega-pervert, and she wouldn't stand for that. She was Weiss Schnee-Arc, he was Jaune Schnee-Arc, and they both had standards. She would just deal with her perversions on her own. And for a while, it was fine.

Until it wasn't.

It happened so suddenly. For the longest time, there was no problem – the urge would strike, and she would take care of it. Then it started to lose its luster. Her fingers weren't enough, the images and videos she could find weren't enough, even the amateur written erotica she could find online wasn't enough. More than anything, she wanted Jaune.

But even moreso, she wanted him to treat her like the women in those videos.

And she wanted it _bad. _

Finally, after another day of being unable to get herself off no matter how hard she tried, Weiss decided to swallow her pride. She cleaned herself up, got dressed, and sat in the living room, waiting for her husband to come home.

And of all the days for him to come home late, it had to be this one.

Upon getting married, the two of them had essentially built their lives around one another. Weiss, of course, had wanted to move back to Atlas so she could run the SDC, and Jaune had gone with her without a second thought. He had taken a job teaching at Atlas Academy. Neither of them needed the paycheck that came with it, but it was something for him to do during the day, it kept his skills sharp and his body in shape, and it was something he liked to do.

The only downside was the looks some of the moms gave him during parent-teacher conferences, but luckily Jaune was usually too dense to notice them.

Unfortunately, that density also meant that Jaune rarely picked up on the hints that Weiss tried to drop him. Being subtle didn't work – it would just go right over his head. Once, when she had really been in the mood, she had approached him wearing one of her old combat skirts and no panties, then purposely bent down in front of him to try and signal to him that she was in the mood and she would very much like it if he could carry her back to their room and make love to her like they were newlyweds, please.

Upon seeing her display, he had stood up, walked over to her, and gently tugged her skirt down a bit so that her nethers were covered, then returned to grading papers.

She loved Jaune – really, she did – but he could not take a hint to save his life. That meant that her only option here was the direct approach. She couldn't dance around this subject.

The problem was, she also couldn't approach it directly, lest he think of her as some kind of closeted mega-pervert with an addiction to the filthiest of filth.

Which she was, but she didn't want anyone to know about it, least of all the man she loved.

Needless to say, waiting for him was torture. It always was, but tonight was especially bad, as she had nothing else to do but reflect on how she was going to try and bring this up to him without turning him off. How would he react? Would he turn and walk away? Would he lash out at her, saying that she wasn't the woman he thought she was? Probably not, but it was a possibility, however faint, and that was enough to make her apprehensive.

Finally, she heard the door open. It was followed shortly afterwards by him calling out the same way he did every day.

"Honey, I'm home!"

It was funny how, out of the two of them, he was the one who seemed to embody every married couple stereotype she had ever heard of. At least, it was _usually _funny. Tonight, it just reminded her of how _normal _Jaune's preferences in the bedroom were.

"Weiss?"

She blinked, shaking the thought from her head. "I-in the living room!"

She heard footsteps from down the hall, and after several seconds, Jaune pushed his way into the room. Their eyes met, and a large smile crossed his face.

"Hey," he said, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug, then planting a kiss on her lips. "How was your day?"

"...Same as always."

At that, he frowned. "Something on your mind?"

Dense he may have been, but Jaune always seemed to know when something was bothering her. "...Yeah, it's..."

She trailed off, the words dying on her tongue. Did she really want to bring this up to him?

"Weiss, honey? Everything okay?"

...The rational part of her brain said no, but the lustful part was screaming yes.

And in the end, the two parts reached a compromise.

Just not a good one.

Weiss hesitated. "...Jaune, what do you think of our time in the bedroom?"

He blinked. "Our time in the bedroom? I mean, I don't know about you, but I usually get pretty good sleep-"

She cut him off with a shake of her head. "No, I mean our _time _in the bedroom."

Jaune paused, staring at her. Slowly, his eyes widened. "Oh! You mean our sex lives."

She shushed him. "Not so loud! I don't want any of the help to hear."

"Weiss, we're married. I think they have a pretty good idea of what husbands and wives do in their bed at night together."

"Maybe, but I don't want to confirm it!"

"Well, sorry to say, but you confirm it every night."

"That's-" She paused. "...What?"

He grinned sheepishly. "You're, ah, louder than you might think."

Weiss blinked, unsure of what to make of his statement for a moment. Slowly, recognition began to set in; she paled, burying her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

"Oh, gods..."

Jaune was quick to pull her into a hug. "Hey, relax – I guarantee you that it's nothing they haven't heard before."

"That's not the point..." she said through her hands.

He sighed. "Weiss, trust me, none of them care. You hand-picked them yourself out of your father's staff, most of them have been around since you were young, and you treat them like family. None of them think any less of you for being a bit loud at night."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't, but you trust them, which means I trust them. Also, I'm pretty sure that if Klein caught anyone disparaging you for it, that he would make them sorry."

Tentatively, Weiss brought her hands away from her face and looked up at him. "...Even so, I'm going to be more quiet from now on."

Well, this conversation had certainly not gone the way she had hoped. Already, she was embarrassed, and they hadn't even gotten to the _really _embarrassing parts yet.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "So, what aspect of our sex lives did you want to talk about?"

And there it was. Weiss felt herself flush as crimson as her old partner's namesake.

"I… I just… Um..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

_You can do this, Weiss._

"I just… wanted to know if..."

_Just tell him. You can do it._

"If… maybe..."

_Tell him already!_

"Ifitwouldbeokayforustohavesexrightnow!"

_...You didn't do it._

Jaune blinked. "Of course, if that's what you want."

Well, it wasn't a complete loss, at least. It would work, for now. She reached out, took him by the hand, and hurriedly pulled him over to their bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them before jumping him.

It wasn't what she wanted, but it did scratch the itch from earlier, when she hadn't been able to get off at all. However, it was clear that another plan was needed. Lying in bed and basking in the afterglow, her husband's arms wrapped around her, Weiss had just the plan. It was a terrible, awkward, ridiculous plan, but it was the only one she could think of that would both handle the problem of Jaune's density and her own awkwardness. She didn't like it in the slightest, but it was the only plan she had.

Tomorrow, she would see if it paid off.

* * *

The next day arrived, and with it came Weiss' plan terrible, no-good plan.

It started simply: she would leave work early, citing the fact that she had a meeting. She would then head home and change into some nondescript street clothes, as well as put her hair up in a bun and cover it with a hat. Sunglasses to cover her scar completed the look. No longer was she Weiss Schnee-Arc; now, she was Nondescript Atlesian Girl.

Of course, that was the easy part.

The hard part was actually getting to where she wanted to go.

Most of the legwork had already been done – she had taken a detour during her walk to work and stopped at a local corner store, then purchased a prepaid gift card with cash. There was no way anybody was going to be able to track her purchases now. All that was left was to actually enter the store.

Easier said than done, given what kind of store it was.

Weiss stood across the street, doing her best not to sweat through her winter clothing. Across from her, a big neon sign labeled 'Adult's Playground' stood emblazoned over the front of the building.

_Come on, Weiss. You can do this. This is something you really want._

Tentatively, she took a step forwards, swallowing nervously. Her legs felt like they were covered in iron. She paused, one foot on the street and one on the sidewalk.

_Just a bit further. What's the worst that could happen?_

A lot of things, actually. She was quick to push that question from her mind, instead replacing it with images of herself, bound and gagged in her bed, with her husband standing over her, a lecherous grin on his face…

She made it across the street in the blink of an eye, much to her surprise. Finding herself in front of the store's double doors, Weiss took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The first thing that struck her was how organized everything was. She had expected to see nothing but chaos, with phallic objects and other unspeakably nasty (and _sexy_) things scattered everywhere, possibly with an orgy going on in the center. Instead, it was… almost normal. If it weren't for the contents on the shelves, it would look like an ordinary store. There were even a few couples in there with her, and all of them looked normal.

Swallowing nervously, Weiss stepped deeper into the store. She had a vague idea of what she was interested in, but no idea of where to find it. That left her with only one option.

Hesitantly, she approached the counter. The clerk – a woman, thankfully – looked over to her with a smile.

"How can I help you?"

Weiss hesitated, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. "I'm… looking for sex toys."

Her voice was minuscule. It felt dirty and scandalous to even say those words. If the press found out about it, they would have a field day.

Thankfully, the woman behind the counter – Erin, her name tag read – simply smiled. "Well, you came to the right place. I'm guessing you're having trouble deciding what to get?" Slowly, Weiss nodded. "Well then, let me help you, Missus-"

Weiss paused. She had prepared for everything except a question like this. Unable to use her real name, she used the first one that came to mind.

"Yang."

Erin smiled. "Well then, Yang, let's get you set up. What were you hoping to spice up your sex life with?"

"B-BDSM..."

Again, it felt dirty to even say it. Thankfully, Erin had no reaction.

"Soft BDSM or hard BDSM?"

"There's a difference….?"

"Oh, big time. Since you even had to ask that question, I think it's safe to say that you should stick to the soft kind. Now, why don't I start by giving you some suggestions?"

And so it went. For the next hour or so, Weiss was given some tips on the finer points of sex toys and restraints by someone with far more experience than her. It was one of the most awkward things she had ever done… but at the same time, it was definitely a bit of a confidence boost.

As she handed over her prepaid card and paid for the veritable toybox of adult indulgences she had picked out, Weiss couldn't help but think that maybe this whole plan was crazy enough to work after all.

* * *

In retrospect, this plan was stupid from the get-go.

Weiss was sitting in her living room, clad in nothing but her underwear, with a gigantic bag of sex toys sitting in her lap, waiting for the man she loved to come home. She had instructed all the servants to avoid this part of the mansion, meaning that there was no chance of anyone but Jaune seeing her like this.

_Deep breaths, Weiss. You can do this._

"Honey, I'm home!"

Her heart skipped a beat. _Remember the plan. It's all fine._

"I-in here, Jaune!"

A few seconds later, Jaune burst through the door, pausing when he saw the state she was in.

"Honey, I don't mean to be rude, but you appear to have forgotten to put on some clothes."

She wasn't sure if he was making a joke or being dense. Frankly, it didn't matter. Phase one had been accomplished – he had seen her half-naked, and judging by the bulge in his pants, he was interested.

"What's in the bag?"

Time for phase two.

Weiss met his gaze, her eyes filled with determination. Without breaking eye contact, she held out the bag, then upended it, dumping its contents all over the floor.

And what contents they were. Handcuffs, ball gags, dildos, vibrators, lubricants, blindfolds, lingerie, a spreader bar, crotchless panties… it was all there.

Jaune stared at it, unsure of what to make of it. After several seconds of awkward silence, he looked back at her.

"Honey, what's all this?"

"Sex toys."

"Yes, I can see that." Another pause. "Why is it on our floor?"

"I..." She trailed off. Part of her wanted to back out, but it was too late. "Iwantyoutousethemonme!"

Again, silence. Jaune stared at her in shock. Weiss blinked, then looked away, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." she said, sniffling. "I w-wanted to try something new… y-you must think I'm some kind of… of… degenerate pervert, like Blake!"

Jaune was at her side immediately, pulling her into a hug and gently shushing her. "Weiss, I don't think that at all."

"Y-you don't…?"

"No, I don't. Please, don't be upset."

He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips, wiping away some of her tears in the process. Weiss leaned into his embrace, and for several seconds, the two of them simply relaxed in each other's presence.

"So..." Jaune said, breaking the silence. "...How long have you wanted this?"

"...Too long. Weeks, at least."

"Ah. Well, I guess that makes sense – now I know who was watching all the porn."

Weiss paled. "You knew?!"

"Well, not that it was you, but I definitely knew that somebody was watching a _ton _of BDSM porn. I honestly thought it was one of the maids or something."

"How?! How could you possibly have known?!"

"You didn't delete the browser history, love."

Weiss was stunned. After a moment, she lowered her head. "Sorry..."

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about." The corners of his mouth quirked upwards. "Well, there is one thing."

Weiss tensed, waiting for him to blow up at her. It never came.

"You should have told me sooner."

Again, she looked up at him. "...What?"

"Yeah. If you wanted to try something new in the bedroom, you should have just told me. I would have been glad to do it."

"So… all my worrying-"

"Was for nothing." He planted another kiss on her lips. "Weiss, I love you. Nothing will ever change that. You can tell me anything, no matter how embarrassing, and I won't ever judge you for it."

He directed his gaze down towards the floor. "Now… is this still something you want to try?"

This time, she didn't hesitate. "Yes!"

"Alright, let's do it."

He reached down, picking up a pair of handcuffs. Weiss offered her hands, and he snapped the cuffs around them, then leaned in for another kiss, one which she was quick to reciprocate.

They never made it to the bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Weiss was at work, and she was bored out of her skull, not helped in the least by the fact that it was far past the time when she usually left work yet she was still stuck here for a meeting. These days, most of her time was occupied with meetings of some kind. Today's was about… honestly, it didn't matter. Her mind was anywhere but on whatever charts the speaker was trying to present.

Her scroll buzzed, and she decided to chance a look at it. She opened it, unsure of what to expect.

Then the picture loaded and she was forced to slam her scroll shut, her face reddening.

Apparently, Jaune had gotten bored while waiting for her to come home and had felt some waves of creativity. He had sent her a picture of himself, completely naked, with a rose clenched between his teeth, a pair of handcuffs held in one hand, and a riding crop in the other.

She hadn't even bought a riding crop the day before. He had gone out and gotten one just for the picture.

And then there was the caption.

'_Someone has been a naughty girl, leaving her husband all by himself while she stays late at work. That just won't do.'_

It was cheesy. It was embarrassing. It was groan-inducing. It was straight out of one of Blake's worst novels.

It was everything Weiss had dreamed about for the last few weeks.

The meeting finally ended, and Weiss raced home. In her haste, she forgot her scroll back at the office, but that didn't matter.

She had the real thing now, and it was a million times better than anything the DustNet had to offer.

* * *

**You'd be surprised just how many writing ideas come to me in the form of a post-workout shower thought. Most of them get discarded. This one survived, simply because I thought it offered a good chance for some cheap humor, and I'm a sucker for cheap humor. Typed out a bit to see if I liked it, decided to try and see if I could get a couple thousand words out of it, and about two hours later, this story was born. **

**White Knight isn't one of my favorite ships (I'm not even sure if I _have _a favorite ship; I kind of just tend to roll with whatever works for the story I'm reading/writing), but Weiss felt like the perfect fit for something like this. Maybe in the future I'll do more like this for other characters, but I don't know; I tend to rely on my muse for ideas, and my muse is very fickle, though thankfully I take a lot of showers, so who knows, maybe tomorrow I'll think up some Knightshade while getting ready for work or something.**


End file.
